deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Dead Space: Extraction
Dead Space: Extraction is the prequel to [[Dead Space| Dead Space]] exclusive to the Nintendo Wii. Gameplay Unlike its predecessor, Extraction is a rail-shooter utilizing the Wii Remote to aim and shoot at prospective targets. Features such as Stasis, Kinesis, Zero Gravity and Dismemberment return and are still key gameplay elements. The game introduces new characters, weapons, enemies, puzzles, and locations aboard the [[USG Ishimura| USG Ishimura]], and also includes drop-in/drop-out co-operative multiplayer gameplay (meaning that a second player can enter or leave the game at any time without significant interruption). Primary characters include Lexine Murdoch, a grade 2 surveyor aboard the Aegis 7 colony, Gabe Weller, a veteran of the Resource Wars and security officer aboard the Ishimura, Warren Eckhardt, a Concordance Extraction Corporation executive, and Nathan McNeill, a P-Sec detective. A video details this further as well as revealing some voice actors and reasons for character design. A link can be foundhere. This game features old weapons (like the Plasma Cutter, Flamethrower, Pulse Rifle) as well as introducing new ones (such as the Divet (or P-Sec Pistol in-game) from Dead Space: Downfall, and the Arc Welder, a weapon that discharges a cone of electricity. Like in the original game, all weapons can be upgraded. Functions such as aiming, melee attacks, and secondary firing modes are handled by motion input from the Wii Remote or Nunchuk. Melee attacks are executed by swinging the Nunchuk left, right, up or down, and secondary firing modes can be entered by twisting the Wii Remote sideways. The Nunchuk can also be used to look around in areas where the game allows you to. A new item, the Glow Worm, provides illumination for a limited time, and is activated by shaking the Wii Remote. Audio logs play through the Wii Remote's speaker. Extraction also has some features more akin to adventure games, such as puzzles and branching pathways. Plot Chapter overview Chapter 1: Worlds Apart - 'The first chapter of ''Extraction is viewed through a miner named Sam Caldwell who is one of the few who extracted the mysterious Red Marker from the Aegis VII wastelands. After its extraction, many miners and engineers begin to go crazy from the Marker's effects including Sam. He is asked to repair some specific machines in the Megavents that went down after the extraction. Sam and his small crew find crazed miners and engineers, and have no choice but to kill them as they attack. Sam repairs the equipment, even after his crazed friends, and tries to make it back out of the Megavents. A P-Sec squad, lead by Nathan McNeill, find Sam, and are forced to kill him, as Sam was hallucinating the whole events of his attacks. Sam dies, knowing he will never get to see his girlfriend Lexine Murdoch again. 'Chapter 2: Another Day At The Office -' Nathan McNeill, a P-Sec detective is reviewing a death file on Sam Caldwell, see's Lexine Murdoch as his emergency contact, but is interrupted by the arrival of Sergeant Gabe Weller and three other security officers from the ''USG Ishimura'', charged with retrieving the suicide victims from the morgue. Nathan agrees to guide them there. After a trip down through P-Sec HQ with Weller and his rookie, they arrive at the morgue. They find no bodies, and are confused. Nathan checks a nearby terminal, and it reveals that the bodies should be there. Before the mysterious disappearance can be elaborated on, one of the morgue workers, crazed, attacks them. Nathan is forced to kill him. The group head out of the morgue after fighting off more crazed people and personnel, and find the chaos is outside as well. Nathan urges Weller and the rookie to HQ as he deals with a hostage situation. The negotiations fail, and he is forced to kill the man holding the hostage, and the now crazed hostages. Nathan makes his way to P-Sec HQ, and finds pure chaos outside as crazed civilians attack everyone. He finds Weller and his babbling rookie outside the HQ, surveying the madness. Nathan is concerned for the rookie, but Weller dismisses it. The rookie then snaps, knocks Weller out and attacks Nathan. After killing him and other attacking colonists, Nathan and Weller barricade themselves inside the HQ. Moving through the empty building, Nathan receives a strange transmission from another P-Sec Officer informing them to "shoot their limbs off, it's the only way to stop them." Nathan and Weller are confused at the call, as the colonists die far quicker than by taking their limbs off. After an elevator ride up to the Control Room, the two men are attacked by a Necromorph. Nathan uses his new fond knowledge and shoots its limbs off. The two believes the creature to be an "alien" and Weller comments on its violent disposition. After making it through more Necromorphs in the Control Room, Nathan and Weller find a weeping Lexine Murdoch hiding in a corner. Weller is suspicious of her, but Nathan recognizes her from Sam Caldwell's death report. Weller agrees to let her tag along to safety, but she was Nathan's responsibility. The small group make their way down to the Shuttle Bay, and find all the colonists that were trying to enter the HQ are all dead. Nathan believes they were trying to enter the HQ for safety, and he stopped them. Weller reminds him that they were trying to kill him. Before moving through a barricade with a small tunnel to the Shuttle Bays, Weller notices a bat-like creature doing something with one of the corpses. The group is horrified to learn that the Necromorphs were once humans. They escape an oncoming horde of Necromorphs to the Shuttle Bay walkway. They notice a shuttle leaving, but it begins to lose altitude, and crashes, destroying the rest of the shuttles. Lexine begins to panic, but Weller notices an elderly man amongst some rubble. They free him, and it turns out to be a CEC Executive, Warren Eckhardt. He informs them of a Surveying Shuttle he used recently near the Megavents. The group agrees to take him there if he consents to take them to safety in the shuttle. The group finds an elevator, but its circuits aren't together. Nathan hacks it, and the group escape to the Megavents. 'Chapter 3: Return To The Megavents - ' The group of survivors arrive in the damp and dark Megavents, and immediately find a survivor. The man says he hid down there do escape the Necromorphs, but Weller notices an open Air Vent. He asks Nathan to Rivet it shut. The group move further into the Megavents after they finish and find strange, foul smelling pieces of flesh hanging and growing around the vents. Nathan leads the group forward, killing any Necromorph he encounters. After making their way far into the Vent system, Lexine is taken by a Drag Tentacle. Nathan manages to free her, but the engineer they found is grabbed and taken instead. Later, after more harrowing escapes from the Necromorphs and collapsing bridges, Lexine finds an Audio log from a psychologist, who believes the extraction of the Marker is causing many people to have a severe case of dementia. Eckhardt finds this interesting, but Lexine reminds them that none of them have gone crazy. Weller moves the group forward so they don't dwell on the subject for to long. After a harrowing ride through the Air Vents, they reach the shuttle, and Weller see's his two of his officers fighting off other Necromorphs. They had survived the shuttle collapse and were waiting for Weller. The group run for the shuttle, hoping to use Eckhardt's access code to open the shuttle's door, but a massive Hive Mind tentacle burst's out of the ground, killing Weller's two officers, and attacks the group. Eckhardt's code doesn't work, so Nathan hacks the door open while fending off Necromorph attacks. Nathan, Warren and Lexine run into the Shuttle while Weller fires wildly at the Hive Mind. The tentacle retreats, and Weller believes it to be dead. As Weller and Eckhardt begin to take off, the entire Hive Mind rears up from behind the Megavent, and attacks the fleeing survivors. But with Weller and Eckhardt's piloting skills, they narrowly escape. '''Chapter 4: Rendezvous With Fate - '''After a short journey through Aegis VII's new asteroid belt with Nathan firing at incoming projectiles from the shuttle's gun, the survivors near the Ishimura. The Ishimura, however, doesn't want visitors, and begins firing at them with ADS Cannons. Nathan manages to deflect the shots, and Weller pilots them into the ship's hull in a crash landing. The group is forced to escape the damaged shuttle in Astro Suits, and must Space Walk to a door leading inside. They reach the door, but find neither Weller nor Eckhardt's Executive Code will open the door, so Nathan hacks it. When Weller and Eckhart enter the ship, Lexine is knocked away into space by an exploding air pipe. Nathan manages to catch her, however, and proceed into the Ishimura. Finding the ship empty of life, Weller and Nathan look at a Video Log showing a Slasher attacking a crew member. Lexine is alarmed, but Nathan tries to calm her down. Eckhardt makes matters worse by telling Nathan he doesn't really believe what he's saying. Before the argument can go further, a Slasher attacks them. Nathan kills it, and the group hears a noise inside a supply closet. They open it and find a scared crew member. They offer to let him come along to the bridge, where they hope they'll be safe. The group move off, and travel around the Ishimura's empty halls, looking for anyone. After a long trek through fighting more Necromorphs, and losing their crew member, the survivors arrive in the Dining Hall. They fight off multiple enemies, and begin to head out more doors. The doors open to reveal a roving security team aiming at the survivors. Weller tries to explain his position to them, but the squad leader ignores him, and knocks out Nathan. '''Chapter 5: Emergency Care - '''Nathan wakes up inside a Medical Observation Tube, and sees Lexine walking away from a deep scan of her body from Senior Medical Officer, Nicole Brennan. She opens Nathan's and Eckhardt's tubes; but before she can release Weller, the Quarantine is tripped, and all the electronics are powered down. Nicole say's she can't open Weller's pod until an engineer repairs the system. Nathan agrees, as he believes an engineer won't survive long enough to fix the problem. He pulls on an Astro Suit to avoid falling into an airless area, and makes his way through the Air Vents. After many struggles around the Medical Deck, Nathan manages to reach the Terminal to power up the Medical Deck. He is nearly blasted into space when something rips a hole in the side of the Ishimura, but he hacks the terminal and repairs power. Nathan moves to the Morgue to wait for the others, and fights off many Necromorph swarms. He also experiences multiple hallucinations, including seeing the now deceased Captain Benjamin Matthius. Nicole, Lexine, Eckhardt and the newly freed Weller arrive to Nathan, and Nicole see's the dead captain, and fears the worst for the Bridge. The group move the the Hospital Wing, and see one of Nicole's Medical friends working on badly wounded patients. Nicole tries to leave to the hallways where more patients are to check up on them, but a Slasher suddenly attacks, and beheads the Medical Worker. Nathan kills it, and the group move off into the hallways. Nicole is alarmed to see all her patients dead. Nathan and the group, knowing nothing can be done for them now, escape towards the Tram Station. A Drag Tentacle attacks, and they flee. They find the security officers that attacked them before barricading the doorway, and Weller and Nathan rivet it shut, stopping the tentacle. One of the security officers then asks Weller to find a squad sent to the Engineering Deck who haven't reported back yet. Weller agrees, and the group moves off, minus Nicole who opts to stay and help anyone who comes later, looking for medical help. Upon arriving at the Tram Station, they are mystified at it not being there. Eckhardt see's an announcement informing them that the trams are out of service for half an hour. Weller then jumps on the empty tracks, and begins to walk to the Engineering Deck, saying that it isn't far. As the group walk along, they begin to fight. Before anything can be badly accused, the tunnel they are walking on collapses, and the group plunge into darkness. '''Chapter 6: Nowhere To Hide - '''The group land in a raging sewerage pipe filled with rushing water, and land in the Sewer System. Weller organizes the group to move through the sewer's back up to a recognizable deck. After some traveling, Eckhardt spots a body floating on the water. Nathan goes to inspect it; but the person's head rears up, revealing a new Necromorph, the Grabber. The Grabber swings on its tentacle neck, but Nathan manages to kill this, aquatic Necromorph. Eckhardt notes the things are beginning to adapt to their surroundings. The group move further into the sewers. After witnessing a survivor brutally killed by two Slashers, Lexine is attacked by Swarmers, and drops into a nearby water drain. Nathan and Eckhardt vainly enter the drain as well, but can't find Lexine. Eckhardt is heartbroken, but Weller, realizing she is lost, moves them on. The trio of men begins to experience many hallucinations and whispers in the sewers. The men also see more of the strange fleshy growth in the sewers, wondering what it does. They manage to reach a large water purification area underneath the Hydroponics deck and meets Doctor Catherine Howel hiding up in a corner railing. She tells them she was waiting for a fight in Hydroponics to blow over while security officers dealt with it. Weller informs her that he doubts anything like that will be happening. Before the men can go up and talk to the doctor, a massive tentacle appears and attacks her. Howel escapes, saying there is nothing she can do, and Nathan readies his weapon. After finding spinning fans to the side of the massive chamber they are fighting, Nathan uses Stasis on them to slow them. He enters and wits for one of the creature's tentacles to follow. The tentacle is server, and Nathan continues with another tentacle. He then fires explosive barrels at the wounded Urchins last two arms, blowing them up. Nathan fires at the wounded Urchins heart, and manages to kill it. The group begins to argue about what they should do, and Nathan points to an opening that may lead to the Hydroponics Deck. They leave, hoping for much better circumstances in Hydroponics. '''Chapter 7: Life And Death - The chapter begins with Doctor Catherine Howel of Hydroponics making a video log on her findings about the Necromorphs and her trip to the Water System. As she finishes, she see's a Necromorph appear behind her on a security monitor. She turns around, and finds nothing. She begins to worry for her mental health. As she travels through the empty Hydroponics Deck, she encounters many Necromorph attacks and experiences multiple hallucinations that increase in gore and horror as she moves along. As she makes her way to the Tram Station, she finds a lone Lexine lying on a floor. She complains about a headache, and looks ill. Howel takes Lexine to a medical bay, and gives her an anesthetic. Howel asks if she was with anyone. Lexine replies that she had some friends with her down in the sewers. Howel remembers the men she saw down in the Water Processing before the massive Urchin attacked her. She tells Lexine she believes that her friends are dead. Lexine is heart broken, but is sure that Nathan would have gotten out of it. Howel is dubious, but asks Lexine to follow her to safety. They make it towards the Tram Station, but are stopped by an attacking Brute. The Brute knocks Lexine away, and attacks Howel. She manages to kill the Brute, and helps Lexine away to the Tram Station, fighting off mild Necromorph attacks. They reach an information room, and Lexine is surprised and pleased to see Weller, Eckhardt and McNeill there. Nathan thanks Howel, but Weller is angry at her sudden disappearance while they were fighting the Urchin. Nathan calms him, and then asks Howel to help them shut the Sewerage System off to trap the Necromorphs down there. Weller asks for Nathan, Lexine to wait with him down at the Tram Station for Howel to finish, while Eckhardt protects her. After Lexine, Nathan and Weller leave, Howel confronts Eckhardt, revealing she knows him. She says Eckhardt was the one that seeded Unitologists onboard the Ishimura before it left for Aegis VII. Eckhardt begins to rebuke her, but a Drag Tentacle attacks them. Eckhardt locks the door to the Hydroponics, leaving Howel to the Tentacle, revealing that he is a devout Unitologist. Howel is then pulled away, and subsequently killed. 'Chapter 8: In The Hearts Of Men - '''Weller is waiting with Lexine and Nathan at the Tram Station for Howel and Eckhardt to return. He sees a scared Eckhardt running towards them. Weller grabs him and asks furiously what happened to Howel. Eckhardt lies and said she sacrificed herself to give them time to escape a horde of Necromorphs. Weler doesn't believe him, but his thoughts are interrupted by Necromorphs coming from the hallway and heading towards them. They hold them off until the tram arrives, and escape. Weller splits the group up into two groups. One will head to the Shuttle Bay, while the other will search the Escape Shuttle Bay. Warren and Weller get off the Tram first near the Escape Shuttle Bay, and Warren asks why Weller chose him to be his partner. Weller replies "to keep the love birds together", but he really wants to keep an eye on Eckhardt. Weller gives Eckhardt a spare P-Sec Pistol to defend himself. They move through a short passage filled with Necromorphs, but make it into the Docking Bay. They find one lone shuttle, but the door that powers it up is locked by a lone security officer, who doesn't want to disobey his captain's orders to let no one in. Weller is annoyed, and says that his captain is dead. The officer still doesn't let them in. Suddenly, swarms of Necromorphs attack. Weller and Eckhardt kill them all, and try to urge the man to open the door for his safety. He still doesn't, but an Exploder suddenly drops in behind him, and blows the man to pieces, blowing open the room's glass window. Weller and Eckhardt walk in through the hole, and try to get the shuttle ready for launch. Weller finds the shuttle is hooked by several Gravity Tethers, and must be opened manually. He moves down underneath the shuttle, and enters Zero-G to lose the tethers. He un-hooks all of them, and calls for Eckhardt to power up the shuttle. He doesn't reply, and Weller fears the worst. He instead finds Eckhardt finishing a Video Call to a shadowy member of the Church of Unitology. Eckhardt is alarmed to find him back so soon, and Weller re-watches the Log. It details that Eckhardt is a full Unitologist, and that he was sent to find a special person who can protect others from dementia. Eckhardt believes that Lexine is that person, as the group hadn't experienced hallucinations when she was near them. Warren confirms that Howel suspected his motives, but he got rid of her. He finishes by saying that he is going to bring Lexine home to the Church. Weller turns around, and is furious. But Eckhardt has the P-Sec Pistol he had pointed at Weller. He shoots him, and Weller collapses. Eckhardt then explains that he has to get Lexine to the Church, for humanities sake. He then tells Weller that she must never know. Before he can continue, a Leaper attacks him. Weller uses his chance to grab his pistol with Kinesis, and kills the Leaper. He then waits for Nathan and Lexine to return. '''Chapter 9: Escaping The Ishimura- '''Nathan and Lexine are back on the Tram and are heading to Weller's position. They get off, and see the end of Nicole's Last Video Log. Lexine cries out in shock at her death. Nathan urges her towards Weller. He gives her a pistol to defend herself. They move through the hallway, and meet some Necromorph resistance. They plow through, and find the Shuttle Room. Lexine finds Weller, and calls Nathan over. They see the dead Eckhardt, and ask Weller what happened. He tells them that Eckhardt was a Unitologist, and he killed Howel. He doesn't tell them about Lexine's power, however, and tells them that the shuttle can take off at any time, but the ADS Cannon that targeted them on the way in is still on, meaning they can't just fly out of there. He asks Nathan to go to the Bridge to power it down from the Captain's Nest. Nathan leaves and enters a long hallway that has a blocked exit. Necromorphs suddenly fill in, and attack relentlessly. Nathan kills many, but is soon forced to flee down an Air Vent. He sees that the only way to get out of the new room is through a small pipe. He begins to crawl through, and meets many Swarmers behind fleshy growths. Midway through the pipe, he gets a call from Lexine, but it turns into the song "Trinkle Twinkle Little Star." After he turns the radio off, he begins to hear it down the pipe. He manages to get out near the Bridge's Tram Station, and sees many people crowded in the waiting room. He turns to open the door, and then turns to face the strange people again. One man is staring straight in his face. It turns out to be a hallucination. Nathan runs to the Bridge, and fights off many Necromorph attacks. He enters the Captain's Nest, and has a hallucination of the dead Captain Matthius sitting in his chair. He ignores it and hacks the ADS's system. He then finds that he has to manually shut the power down again at the Cannon. He receives a call from Lexine, stating that Weller is getting worse. Nathan tells her to find a Med-Pack around somewhere. Nathan moves up to the Cannon's Spire, and must travel through a service cart to the Cannon's room. He encounters several explosive tripwires in the tunnel, but uses Kinesis to fire ADS Shells at the trip wires. He moves further forward and pulls on an Astro Suit. He moves out into space and Space Walks to the Cannons room. He shuts it off, and returns to down the space passage. But before he can enter back into the Ishimura, a massive Necromorph attacks him. Nathan manages to annoy the Spider Necromorph into swallowing him, and shoots pressure points into its neck. After the Spider leaves, wounded, Nathan rushes to the door. Before he can enter, however, the Spider manages to fire a massive spike into his right arm. Nathan is forced to amputate his arm off before he runs out of air. He struggles into the ''Ishimura before his suit decompresses with the massive rip in the suit. 'Chapter 10: Secrets And Salvation - '''Weller wakes up after Lexine gives him some pain relievers. He asks what happened to Nathan, and Lexine says he hasn't said anything for a while. She tries to call him up again, but fails, and throws the radio away in anger. Weller tries to calm her down, and gets her to power up the shuttle for their take off. As Lexine does this, hordes upon hordes of Necromorphs attack Weller while he defends the shuttle. Lexine is ready to take off after a while, and waits for Nathan, still believing he will make it. Weller isn't sure, but continues killing the Necromorphs. Just before the distraught Lexine plans to take off, Weller hears a Contact Beam being fired, and worries what will happen if one of the Necromorphs managed to get their hands on one. But it is revealed that Nathan is fighting off many Necromorphs with the mining tool. He hurries into the shuttle as thousands of Necromorphs attack. They leave immediately, and begin to fly away from the irreparable Ishimura. Nathan asks Lexine to plot a course for a planet both he and Weller know called the Sprawl. Weller is confused at Nathan's choice of planet, referring to previous history on the planet. Weller tells Nathan to patch his arm up. Nathan says he'll get it fixed on the Sprawl. Weller comments on the Ishimura being their one last mission. Nathan says that he is officially retired from now on. Before they leave, Lexine hears a transmission from the [[USG Kellion|USG ''Kellion]] Repair Shuttle. She tries to reply to them, but the transmission doesn't get through. Weller begins to fall asleep as Lexine calls in vain to the Kellion. 'Epilogue - '''A short cinematic plays before the credits roll. It begins with a tunnel of whizzing Unitology Symbols, and then flashes to shots of the Red Marker, people being killed by Necromorphs and Weller's previous crew of security officers. The scene ends with a view from a Necromorph's eyes as it attacks a defenseless Lexine from behind, and ends with her screaming in fear, fading out with the introduction of the credits before any more is revealed. Whether this is Weller or Nathan as the Necromorph, or if the event is real at all, is unknown, similar to Dead Space's ending. Characters In Dead Space: Extraction, a new host of diverse characters are introduced, and some of the characters from the previous game make an appearance. Amongst these characters are Lexine Murdoch, the female tough cookie, voiced by Laura Pyper, Nathan McNeill, a P-Sec officer on Aegis VII, the hardy Security Sergeant Weller and the company executive caught in the middle Warren Eckhardt, voiced with and has the likeness of Jon Cartwright. This mismatched group of characters band together to escape the Necromorph infestation of Aegis VII and plan to reach the USG ''Ishimura sitting in orbit. In-Game Appearance File:Dead-Space-Extraction-Controls-Dev-Diary-Trailer_1.jpg|Lexine Murdoch File:2mdlyy8.jpg|Nathan McNeill File:2l916xw_2.jpg|Warren Eckhardt File:2l916xw.jpg|Gabe Weller Trivia * In a demo, it is revealed that the Plasma Cutter, Pulse Rifle, Force Gun, and the Flamethrower will be returning from the original Dead Space. * Extraction ''is Visceral Games' first game for a Nintendo console. * ''Extraction is the last Dead Space game to be produced by Glen Schofield since his move to Activision. * Extraction is the first game in the Dead Space series to feature some form of multiplayer. * In the an episode of the HBO series True Blood the character Hoyt's mother can be seen flinging a wii remote fighting what appears to be a Dead Space Necromorph. * Similar to the original game, the first letter of each chapter forms W.A.R.R.E.N. L.I.E.S. * Also similar to the original game, the ending is left ambiguous to viewers, leaving people to question the final ending. Videos 7k8Ci46CYro CNYwpbrtdlE eax_dtKbWvM vFXPYGkgt5A 559hEc0tZ_M TdJMsANg8Uk thumb|400px|right|Dead Space Extraction: Comic Con 09 Gameplaythumb|400px|left|big boss trailer Category:Content Category:Dead Space: Extraction Category:Backstory